


Glow

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sensual Sex, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:37:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is having Steve watch A New Hope and Steve is watching Tony more than the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glow

**Author's Note:**

> this my first attempt at anything smutty at all

"Tony, let's go to bed," Steve whispered into Tony's ear. They were in the middle of watching A New Hope.

Tony just leaned farther into Steve's arms, which he was currently wrapped tightly in. "It's getting good though. Come on grandpa, try and stay up."

Steve just chuckled and pulled Tony back kissing the side of his head. "Tony, what I mean is watching you getting so into this pretty much dork movie is really hot and I'm trying not to lose it and fuck you right here," Steve smiled as he watched Tony's eye widen and a smile spread across his face. Steve knew that smile, yeah they were done with the movie. 

Tony stood dragging Steve with him to their room. Once the door was closed and locked Tony pushed Steve down onto the bed. Tony took a moment to stare at Steve. Here was Captain America laying in his bed, a blush creeping up his neck and face, and his breathing picking up pace. Tony felt himself lick his lips he could feel Steve's eyes following ever movement of his tongue. Tony pulled his shirt over his head and leaned down to Steve, he steadied himself with hands on either side of the man he loved.

"Tony, you're so beautiful," Steve mumbled running his lips over Tony's collar. Tony felt his breath coming out in gasps. He had been with plenty of people and still Steve took his every time. "So beautiful." Tony just let himself stare at the bed as Steve kissed his body. He was called so many things but beautiful was one. He felt two hands come up to hips and tug gently. It was a request. Tony just let his eyelids shudder shut as he let Steve roll them over. 

"Tony, look at me darling," Tony's eyes shuttered open. He watched Steve as he removed his shirt while straddling his hips. "You don't even know how you look do you?" Tony wasn't sure how to respond so he didn't. He only continued to stare at the man looming over him. 

Steve laid himself across Tony's chest, kissing his way down his jaw, nipping lightly at his collar making Tony gasp and arch slightly. Steve just chuckled as he continued his way down. He dragged his lips over Tony's nipples feeling his pulse jump under him. "So responsive. Always so responsive." Tony felt Steve's between them slowly opening his jeans. He didn't even noticed how much he wanted them off. 

"Please," he whispered. Steve just looked into his eyes. 

"Always. Anything," Steve slid his jeans off until they off and then his own with them. Tony but his lip at the feel of Steve against him. "Tony, I need to hear you," Steve mumbled as he ground lightly on Tony. This time Tony let a soft moan escape. Tony felt Steve smile against his skin as he nibbled at his stomach. Steve licked at the soft skin above Tony's boxers almost asking for permission he knew he had. Steve just looked up to see Tony nodding. Steve tugged the boxers slowly down making sure they ran across his body making Tony buck up into the air.

"You, too," Tony slurred, staring at the ceiling. Steve just smirking standing up and pulling his off and tossing them across the room. 

Steve laid himself over Tony again grinding down. A moan ripped itself from him as he felt Tony against him. "Tony, tell me what you want. Anything for you."

Tony just placed his hand on the blonds neck pulling him down for a kiss, it was slow and almost lazy. Tony pulled back breathing heavy. "You," Tony said. He watched Steve smirk knowing exactly what he wanted. Steve leaned over of and came back with a small bottle. Steve slicked his fingers lowering them between them. 

"Tell me if you need me to slow down," Steve whispered kissing Tony's chest. Tony felt the first finger push lowly into him. He didn't think Steve could go slower if he tried. He was always so careful as if he might break. Tony tried to steady his breathing and reflex, he knew it was going to get better any second. He felt a second finger being pumped into when suddenly-

Steve almost came undone at the sound of Tony moan so loudly. He was beautiful, arching his back like this with sweat slicking his whole body, moaned his name and begging him to hurry as he added a third finger. Steve was helpless to refuse slowly removing his fingers and slicking himself. "Tony," he mumbled has he pushed in. 

Steve wasn't a very religious man but this has to be heaven. He stayed still until he felt Tony moving under him impatiently. He pulled out. Slowly and pushed back in as deeply as he could. He got lost in the rhythmic sliding of their bodies together. His ears filled with Tony's moans and soft pleas for more. Steve couldn't help but agree and speed up slightly. He knew he was getting close.   
He wrapped a hand around Tony and sped up. "Tony," Steve chanted. 

Tony just moaned in response before getting a weak "What?"

"You're perfect." And with that Tony screamed spilling over himself. Steve thrust deeply a few more times before emptying him. He collapsed on Tony, breathing him in and listening to heart beat even out. He slowly slid out and rolled over pulling Tony into him. 

"I hate it when you say shit like that," Tony mumbled half asleep. 

Steve just chuckled and wrapped his hand around Tony's, staring at their matching rings. "I'm going to tell you until you believe you," he mumbled before drifting off holding his husband close to him.

**Author's Note:**

> well was it ok? idk i hope it was!


End file.
